Game over
by Chia Moon
Summary: Cuando Koushiro y Yamato son fans de algo, Sora se ve arrastrada a ello. Aunque a veces, las cosas se van tanto de fanatismo que se siente algo desplazada. Pero no para siempre. La venganza era dulce. Muy dulce.
1. Cuando el juego peligra

**Notas autora 1:** _¡Bienvenidos a todos y todas las lectoras! Vengo a traer un reto que acepté de nuestra querida **SkuAg.** ¡Gracias por leer!_

 **Este fic fue escogido de:** Las mendigas Fickeras II en el foro Proyecto 1-8 de digimon (¡Os invito a entrar!) y el reto fue posteado por **SkuAg,** que espero no me mate tras este destroce xD.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:  
**

 **Título: Game over.**

 **Pareja: Yamato x Sora x Koushiro.**

 **Ranking: M.**

 **Género: Romance / Humor.**

 **Temas:** Romance, trios, Yaoi y Hetero. Lenguaje Soez.

 **Advertencia:** Un tremendo y desgraciado **OOC** en los personajes. También añadiré IC para cuando me queden.

 **Estado:** Incompleto.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece ni sus personajes utilizados. La historia está basada en un resumen, pero igualmente es mía **.**

* * *

 **ResumeN:** Cuando Koushiro y Yamato son fans de algo, Sora se ve arrastrada a ello. Aunque a veces, las cosas se van tanto de fanatismo que se siente algo desplazada. Pero no para siempre.

* * *

—

 **Game over**

—

 **Cuando el juego peligra**

—

Sora les miró con diversión. Con sus cabezas pegadas la una a la otra mientras rumiaban algo. Pelirrojo contra rubio. Hombro contra hombro. Era una imagen tan tierna como íntima. Y ella sonrió, cubriéndose con el libro que leía hasta las mejillas para que nadie viera su vergüenza.

Porque a ella le gustaba eso. Amaba, mejor dicho, esas escenas. Que ambos fueran naturales entre sí.

Esa noche, ambos se habían enfrascado en nuevo juego online. De esos que terminabas encendiendo el ordenador para buscar logros, objetos y demás cosas. En los que podías hacerte un gremio y grupos para sacar dinero.

Koushiro se había hecho un mago. Yamato un guerrero. Sora tenía por ahí un ilusionista que no llevaba más que diez niveles, pues ella se había enganchado mucho menos al juego que ellos.

—Ya te digo que es aquí donde suelta el ítem que buscas para reformar tu arma. No es difícil— reflexionaba Yamato.

Parecía mentira que fuera así, pues fue Koushiro quien los metió a ambos, meses atrás, al mundo de los videojuegos. Yamato se hizo fan enseguida. Se enganchó de tal modo que lo primero que hacía nada más llegar a casa, o lo segundo, pues siempre antes estaban los besos para sus respectivas parejas, era sentarse y ponerse a jugar.

Koushiro, sin embargo, tenía más tiempo para poder jugar. Mientras que el otro estaba siendo dando algún que otro concierto y haciendo las pruebas para astronauta, Kou tenía el tiempo libre para disfrutar del juego y, dicho de paso, ayudarla.

Pero esa obsesión, estaba empezando a preocuparla.

Miró el reloj sobre la estantería. Iban a dar la una y media de la noche. Estaba sintiéndose cansada.

—Lo sé. Pero solo tenemos tres entradas— objetó Koushiro al otro, llamando su atención—. Si no salen, tendremos mala suerte. Por eso te digo de ir a comprar piedras de drop*.

—Lo sé. Pero tienes que contar con los puntos que nos da la Guild* y la Party*.

Sora cerró el libro con más ruido de lo normal, esperando que le hicieran caso. Ninguno se movió si quiera. Continuaban centrados en el juego.

Fue a la cocina por agua, regresó. Se lavó los dientes y cepilló el pelo. Buscó el camisón que ocuparía esa noche. Preparó su cama. Ninguno dio gesto de darse cuenta de su ausencia si quiera.

Suspiró una vez más y se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta del dormitorio.

—Buenas noches, chicos.

Nadie contestó. Ambos solo se movieron para fijarse en la pantalla y teclear con rapidez, tanto teclado como ratón.

Sora se hartó, encerrándose en su dormitorio.

Cuando despertó más tarde, los ordenadores estaban apagados, sí, pero Koushiro y Yamato estaban fritos en el sofá, uno encima del otro y roncando.

Sora casi deseo vengarse.

Y, ¿por qué no?

—

.

Sora no era de las chicas que adoraban idear planes de venganza hacia sus chicos. Más bien, ella estaba satisfecha con su relación. Pese a que al principio pudiera haber sido complicada, ahora eran el trio perfecto. Existía romance para todos. Se apreciaban y respetaban.

Y debía de confesar, que los momentos sexuales entre ellos eran puramente satisfactorios. Al menos, por su parte. Ellos no es que se quejaran nunca.

Convivir con ellos había hecho que comprendiera que eran fans de muchas cosas o que podían llegar a serlos. Había conseguido que Shiro se tragara con ella algunos doramas y ambos habían terminado llorando a lágrima viva para que luego Yamato les diera un coscorrón y los llamara _masoca_.

Claro que el rubio no esperaba que los dos alegaran que él luego lloraba viendo Hachiko.

Ese sábado, se preparó rotundamente para castigarles.

Era el día de Yamato de cocinar y de Koushiro de limpiar la casa. Así que ella se permitió unas horas de compras. Claro que cuando regresó, la comida estaba limpia, pero la limpieza no terminada.

—¡Kou! — nombró. El pelirrojo solo gruñó una afirmación—. ¿No era hoy tu día de limpieza?

—Ah. Sí, lo siento, Sora— se excusó educadamente—. Se me vino la hora encima y no podía dejar de pasar las entradas para esta dungeon*

Yamato dejó los platos sobre la mesa, mirándola con las cejas fruncidas en disculpas. Le dio un toque en la cabeza a Koushiro y ella fue a dejar las bolsas en su dormitorio.

Durante la comida, ambos no cesaron de hablar del dichoso juego mientras ella zapeaba en la televisión. Pese a que Yamato odiaba que se hiciera eso, estaba demasiado ocupado con la charla como para fijarse.

Al terminar de comer, los dos volvieron a sentarse frente a los ordenadores y a ella le tocó encargarse de las tareas de Koushiro.

Más tarde, se asomó.

—¡Voy a darme un baño! — avisó.

Ambos levantaron una mano como respuesta, pero no apartaron la vista del ordenador. Infló los mofletes e igualmente, se adentró.

Tenía mucho que preparar.

Tal y como sopesó, ninguno de los dos se separó del ordenador más que para para ir al baño a hacer sus necesidades. Hasta ella tuvo que alimentarlos a base de pizza y se comieron hasta la parte de la corteza que tanto odiaban.

Sora rodó los ojos y cuando vio que la hora llegaba, empezó a preparar lo último.

Fue apagando las luces, cepillándose cabello y dientes. Y el último retoque de perfume.

Volvió al salón, viendo que Yamato se había llevado las manos a la cabeza para maldecir.

—¡Ya vuelvo, Izzi, resiste! — gritaba mientras daba al botón de revivir incesantemente.

Sora se acercó a ellos, metiendo la cabeza entre ambos. El personaje de Yamato había regresado a la vida.

—Voy a irme a dormir, chicos— anunció.

Ambos la miraron solo un segundo, se aseguraron que sus personajes seguían vivos y volvieron a mirarla.

Sora sonrió, les acarició el cuello, volviéndose y escuchó a Yamato maldecir. Continuó caminando hacia el dormitorio, deteniéndose justo en el quicio de la puerta.

Ambos chicos habían seguido con la mirada su caminar. Quizás centrándose en que tan solo llevara un salto de cama transparente. Lo hizo resbalar por sus hombros, resaltando la falta de sujetador, mostrando su piel suave y brillante.

Las sillas chirriaron cuando ambos hombres se levantaron. Los escuchó sisear un gruñido.

—Como dije, buenas noches. Que lo paséis bien jugando.

Y entró en el dormitorio.

Subió a la cama, acomodándose, mientras escuchó como ambos se debatían entre apagar los ordenadores y gruñir acerca de cuánto tiempo llevaba ella así vestida. Casi no pudo ahogar una carcajada cuando escuchó la voz del mayor preguntarle al menor si se habían duchado ese día.

Luego, sus pasos torpes corriendo hacia el dormitorio, batallando por quién entraba antes a la habitación y finalmente, los dos a los pies de la cama.

Sora los miró con diversión.

—¿Ya habéis terminado? — cuestionó. Ambos asintieron.

Uno se llevó las manos a la cintura, tirando de la camiseta hacia arriba. El otro empezó a desabrocharse los botones. Sora los observó detenidamente.

Cuerpos diferentes pero bien formados. Pese a estar siempre rodeado de ordenadores, Koushiro tenía un cuerpo agradable a la vista y aunque a ella no le importaba y a Yamato tampoco, era jodidamente sexy para ambos.

Yamato estaba más curtido por los entrenamientos de astronauta. Y era capaz de quitar el hipo a cualquiera. Incluso a ella en esos momentos. Cuando sus manos iban hacia la cremallera, sora levantó una mano, negando.

Palmeó junto a ella, invitándoles.

Ambos subieron. Shiro besó su hombro. Yamato se entretuvo con su rodilla mientras su mano surcaba un camino hacia su entrepierna. Sora siseó al sentirles. Aferró los cabellos del pelirrojo y buscó su boca, probando su sabor. Luego se hundió en el terreno del rubio.

Giró sobre sí misma, quedando de rodillas, viendo las dos erecciones presas de sus pantalones. Se quitó la batita lentamente y se apretó los senos, justo como ambos le gustaba.

—Joder, Sora— masculló Yamato alargando una mano.

Ella dejó que le tocara la cara. Incluso cogió la de Koushiro para que la imitara. Se acercó más, dejando que acariciaran sus senos, que le arrancaran más de un gemido y luego metió las manos bajo las almohadas hasta dar con el frio acero.

Metió las muñecas en los agujeros y se escuchó el _clic_ de cerrado correspondiente.

—¿Q-qué? — masculló sorprendido Koushiro al no poder retirar al mano—. ¿Sora?

Ella sonrió, dándole un beso en la nariz y otro a Yamato en la mejilla.

—Lo siento, chicos. Como dije, voy a irme a dormir.

Se cubrió con el salto de cama de nuevo y bajó de la cama, meneando las caderas hasta la puerta.

—Sora, esto no se hace— gruñó Yamato forcejeando con el metal.

La nombrada infló los mofletes, mirándoles con enfado.

—Es justo lo que me habéis estado haciendo a mí. Os dejo para que reflexionéis.

Y salió, bostezando. Se dejó caer en el sofá, abrazando su cojín favorito, aquel que Koushiro y Yamato compraron para ella en su primer aniversario. Aquel que tantas veces había usado para cubrir sus gemidos y que ahora, cubría una pícara sonrisa de venganza.

El juego podía ser también en la vida real.

* * *

 **Notas de autora 2:  
**

 _Aclaraciones:_

*: Drop: Itens que sueltan los enemigos al ser derrotados en un juego. Algunos son muy valiosos y difíciles de conseguir.

*: Gild: Gremio de jugadores que generalmente aportan algún soporte al jugador y suelen ser considerados la familia del juego.

*: Party: Se le dice a cuando un grupo de jugadores se reúnen o bien para ganar experiencia o bien para luchar en mazmorras por algún motivo.

*Dungeon: Mazmorra, calabozo.


	2. Que la fuerza os acompañe

**¡Continuando este retillo! :3**

* * *

 **Siguiente hc de SkuAg:** También tengo el hc de que Kou y Yama son fanáticos de Star Wars. Sora no tanto pero ellos la obligan a quedarse en cada maratón y en cada todo que hacen.

* * *

Yamato x Sora x Koushiro.

* * *

 ** _Que la fuerza os acompañe._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Cuando Sora vio a Yamato levantar el mes pasado del calendario, la fecha en círculos rojos y dos extrañas formas de cuchillo dibujado resaltaban sobre el resto de anotaciones., supo al instante que, como el año pasado, iba a ser secuestrada.

Era el día 4 de mayo.

Por eso, pensó que sorprender a sus novios sería algo bueno para ese día.

—

.

Yamato se dejó caer en el sofá con cansancio. Koushiro le imitó, entregándole una cerveza. Acababa de llegar de un tremendo día lleno de trabajo y solo podía pensar en que llegaba un fin de semana maravilloso.

Miró a su alrededor y luego se inclinó hacia el pelirrojo.

—¿Y Sora?

—¿Mhn? — Koushiro apartó los labios de la lata para contestar. A Yamato se le antojó lamer la espuma que había quedado en su comisura—. Dijo que iba a comprar la cena ella y que vendría un poco más tarde porque iba a hacer una parada extra.

Koushiro encendió la televisión y se detuvo en el canal de noticias.

—¿Seguirá enfadada? — cuestionó mientras se acomodaba mejor en las formas del sillón—. Por lo de los juegos.

—No creo— dudó Yamato sujetándolo de la barbilla para que lo mirase—. Mierda. Sigues teniendo la manía de tentarme.

Koushiro se sonrojó, sorprendido, mientras el rubio lamía la parte manchada de espuma y terminó el acto con un beso duro. Los besos suaves eran de Sora. Solo para ella.

Yamato solo amaba a dos personas capaces de sonrojarse de ese modo. Una era Sora. Esa dichosa mujer le volvía loco en muchos sentidos. Y el otro era el hombre sentado a su lado. Una bomba de sonrojos que cuando se quitaba la ropa era capaz de ponerlo como una moto.

—SI estuviera enfadada, lo hubiéramos notado— añadió acomodándose de nuevo en su sitio—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Koushiro se rascó la barbilla, distraído.

—Es que la última vez nos ató a la cama y me preocupa eso de que por hacer una sesión de Star wars tengamos repercusiones.

—Nah. Sora ya está acostumbrada. Llevamos tres años juntos y todos los años lo hemos hecho.

En realidad, Yamato se volvió fan acérrimo por culpa de Koushiro. El primer año de su relación de tres, Koushiro se sentó en serio a ver las películas. Y ese día, salió con unos amigos. Yamato vio la forma en que lo manoseaban y achuchaban con tanta confianza, que decidió que a partir de ese momento, él sería el que hiciera eso. Aunque tuviera que comerse seis películas del tirón.

Sora se unía a ellos, desde luego. Aunque ella no terminó de volverse tan fan como Yamato. Es más, dos películas seguida era como llevarla a ver valet.

—Y sobre lo otro, nos liberó al día siguiente— recordó Yamato enarcando las cejas. Koushiro se sonrojó y comprendió que la protesta del pelirrojo iba por otros lados—. Venga, no te quejes. Que al menos nos aliviamos. Uno al otro.

Las orejas de Koushiro se tiñeron de rojo y Yamato lo encontró adorablemente encantador. Joder, si Sora no llegaba pronto con la cena y su presencia, iban a tener un vs a vs ahí mismo.

—Pero… ¿y si se enfada? — dudó Koushiro una vez más.

Yamato iba a responder cuando otra persona lo hizo por él.

—¿Quién se enfadaría?

Ambos chicos saltaron en el sofá. Sora sonreía, dejando el bolso sobre la mesa y la comida que había traído, que por cierto, olía a maravilla.

Rodeó el sofá y se sentó sobre Koushiro, besándolo por un largo instante antes de atenderle a él.

—Nadie, no hagas caso. — Koushiro se encogió de hombros mientras los observaba besarse. Luego olisqueó—. Eso huele delicioso, Sora.

La pelirroja le miró sonriente, le dio un beso en la nariz y saltó para ir a mostrarles lo que había traído.

—Lo he comprado en vuestro restaurante favorito.

—¿Qué se celebra? — inquirió Matt empezando a poner el mantel.

Sora señaló el calendario .

—Pues ese redondel con dos cuchillos dibujados.

Yamato fulminó con la mirada el calendario mientras Koushiro reía entre dientes.

—Te dije que parecían cuchillos.

—¿No lo son? — preguntó Sora sorprendida.

—Son ESPADAS LASER— respondió gruñón.

Los dos pelirrojos rieron y tomándolo por sorpresa, besaron sus mejillas. Yamato gruñó y protestó, pero aún y todo, era feliz.

—

.

—He traído algo más, chicos.

Koushiro miró hacia Sora, que se había inclinado sobre su bolso para rebuscar. Desde su posición en el fregadero, tuvo una increíble vista de sus senos bajo la toalla. Tragó, avergonzado.

—El chico que me la alquiló se puso algo pesado, la verdad— explicó mientras sacaba una caja de cedé cubierta de azul y con las letras de Star wars en grande. Abajo, unas letras diminutas que Shiro no alcanzó a ver—. Me preguntó el muy descarado que si la iba a ver sola y quería compañía.

Koushiro se secó las manos, acercándose para curiosear cuando Sora colocó la cajita en las manos de Yamato.

—Pregunté acerca de algún especial de Star wars. Como sé que os gustan tanto… pues quería daros una sorpresa. No pensé que se pondría en plan ligón.

Cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho, murmurando palabrotas mientras se alejaba de nuevo al dormitorio con la idea de vestirse. Cuando ambos hombres pudieron apartar la mirada de ella y controlar sus hormonas, bajaron la mirada hacia la caja.

—Shiro, préstame tu Tablet un momento— pidió Yamato alargando la mano.

—Claro.

Se la dejó y se apoyó en el sofá para poder, con la puntas de sus dedos acariciando el hombro de su compañero. Yamato tecleó rápidamente y apretó el lugar correcto para que buscara.

Cuando ambos vieron el resultado, se miraron entre sí.

—Sora— nombró Yamato.

—¿Qué? — contestó esta desde el dormitorio.

—No vas a devolver esta caja a ese descarado.

Se escuchó la risa de Sora desde el dormitorio y cuando se asomó, los húmedos cabellos acariciaron con las puntas su hombro derecho.

—No seas celoso, Yamato. Díselo, Shiro.

Koushiro carraspeó.

—Estoy de acuerdo con él, Sora.

La chica bufó, sacándoles la lengua y entró de nuevo en el dormitorio con una sonrisa cruzándole la cara.

—Ey, Shiro.

El pelirrojo se inclinó para escuchar ante los gestos del rubio.

—Vamos a hacerle entender.

Koushiro enrojeció, pero se volvió hacia la cocina para preparar un buen bol de palomitas.

—

.

Ya lista y más cómoda, Sora se sentó entre ambos en el sofá y sujetó las palomitas sobre sus piernas. Yamato estaba preparado para darle al play y Koushiro terminaba de ponerse la manta. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de asentimiento y Matt apretó el botón del play.

—¿Es la que he traído?

Ambos asintieron. Sora se acomodó mejor, apoyando su hombro izquierdo más en Yamato y una pierna sobre las de Koushiro. El primero pasó el brazo por su espalda y tocó el hombro de Koushiro como señal.

Letras parecidas a las de la película empezaron a salir, describiendo una situación absurda para la trama. Sora frunció el ceño ante los sonidos tras un fondo oscuro repleto de puntitos brillantes.

—No recuerdo que las naves sonaran así.

Koushiro carraspeó.

—Es que no…

—Deja, Shiro. Que lo averigüe ella. Esa es la emoción de las películas.

Sora frunció el ceño, sin comprender. Pasó las palomitas a Koushiro y se inclinó para coger su propia lata de cerveza, echando un buen trago. El segundo lo escupió sobre la mesa.

Yamato apretó los labios para no soltar una carcajada. Koushiro se cubrió el rostro con el bote de palomitas.

En la pantalla, la imagen había pasado del exterior del espacio a una réplica de la nave de Han Solo, el Halcón Milenario. Dos actos, uno vestido de Han Solo y otro, de Luke, se inclinaba sobre una Leila exageradamente pechugona.

Y no es que la estuvieran mirando precisamente.

—¿¡Qué diantres!? — exclamó Sora girándose hacia ellos.

Estaba colorada y ante los gritos exagerados de la mujer, alargó la mano rápidamente, exigiendo el mando. Yamato dudó en hacerla de rabiar o no.

—¡Matt! — exigió ella—. Al menos bájalo. Está demasiado fuerte para los vecinos.

Vale, aquello era divertido.

—¿Demasiado alto? Sora. ¿Tienes idea de cómo gritas cada vez que lo hacemos?

Koushiro se dio un manotazo en la cara. Sora apretó los dientes, agarró el bol con las palomitas y se lo echó por la cabeza.

Yamato se quedó estupefacto. Apagó el deuvedé y miró a Koushiro en busca de una explicación.

—¿Acaso he mentido?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

—N-no, pero… tampoco era para decirlo así.

Yamato maldijo entre dientes, se levantó y se encerró su dormitorio. Koushiro miró la pantalla apagada con desespero.

Primero, tendría que apagar a Sora.

—

.

Sora miró el traje con enfado. La película no era lo único que había comprado como regalo para los chicos. Se había gastado parte de sus ahorros en un traje de cosplay de la princesa Leia.

Pero, qué importaba. Yamato había mandado al traste todo.

Bien. Ella había exagerado. Todo fuera justo.

—Ese traje sería muy… sexy.

Detuvo sus intenciones de meterlo en el fondo del armario cuando escuchó la voz de Koushiro. Sora sabía lo que al pelirrojo le costaban soltar esas palabras y que cuando lo decía, por muy sonrojadas que tuviera las orejas, era totalmente cierto.

Le sonrió.

—Ni siquiera sé si es mi talla.

—Siempre se puede devolver. ¿No?

—No. Lo compré sin pensar. Solo…— suspiró—… quería que fuera una sorpresa. Algo especial para este día. Imaginé demasiado.

—Y es especial.

Koushiro entró en la habitación y llegó hasta ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

—Estamos los tres juntos. Aunque esa película fuera… la equivocada. Y las palabras de Yamato parecieran otra cosa.

—Fue cruel pero…— Se sonrojó—. ¿Realmente grito tanto?

Koushiro enterró la cara en su cuello, avergonzado.

—Sí. Muchas veces. P-pero eso es genial.

—¿Cómo que genial? ¡Es vergonzoso!

—Para nosotros no.

No fue Koushiro quien habló. Yamato estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, mirándoles. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero sus ojos eran cálidos.

—Yamato…— murmuró ella.

—Lo siento.

Sus dos amantes lo miraron con sorpresa. No era normal que Ishida se disculpara. Muchas veces, podía pasar días hasta que se diera cuenta y entrara en razón. Y casi siempre, su forma de pedir disculpas era más con actos o gestos tan simples como una rosa en un libro o sobre el teclado de un ordenador.

Koushiro sonrió, mirando a Sora y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Vale. Esperad fuera.

El pelirrojo sonrió y caminó hacia Yamato. Este le dejó pasar. Sora y él se miraron un momento. Un cómplice gesto.

—Te quiero— soltó ella. Y él cabeceó afirmativamente. — Lo sé.

Yamato cerró la puerta. Sora se preparó.

Era 4 de mayo. La televisión estaba apagada. La fiesta de Star wars estaba celebrándose en otra parte de esa casa.

El deuvedé fue devuelto al día siguiente por Yamato y Koushiro. El dependiente juró nunca más echarle los tejos a Sora.

* * *

 **Nota autora 2:** Espero haber captado la idea, SkuAg xvx. Me estoy divirtiendo cada vez más escribiendo esto :3

 ** _Info:_** El día 4 de mayo es el día de Star wars, y el día 5 el de los Shith.

 **Yamato** intentó dibujar sables laser... intentó.


	3. El mago tramposo

**¡Continuo! :3 Este no me quedó como quería, jo.**

* * *

hc: Sora y Koushiro son Fans de Harry potter, sin embargo, Yamato no. Para conseguir lo que desean, ambos pelirrojos pueden ser muy pillos.

* * *

—Yamato x Sora x Koushiro.

* * *

 ** _El mago tramposo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Mientras que Koushiro pasaba más horas en casa, Yamato era de los que podía llegar a horas inesperadas. Nunca sabía si volvería temprano a casa o más tarde. Sora tenía horarios fijos, así que a menos que se entretuviera con algo, comprara algo o tuviera una cita con las chicas, ella siempre estaba a la misma hora.

Por ese mismo motivo, siempre había alguien en casa. Y era gratificante, porque no había nada mejor que una persona dándote la bienvenida.

Sin embargo, ese día, nadie lo recibió.

Si era Sora, está siempre dejaba lo que estuviera haciendo para ir a saludarle, ponerse de puntillas y buscar un beso que siempre le sabía a gloria. Otras veces lo recibía con algo de comida que hubiera hecho.

Koushiro era más perezoso. Esperaba a que entrara en la casa y entonces le saludaba. Siempre era Yamato quien tenía que ir en busca de su merecido beso de bienvenida y sacar los colores al pelirrojo.

Pero cuando él quien daba la bienvenida, era diferente. Para Sora era ir a recogerla a la puerta, tomarla de la cintura con suavidad para ponerla de puntillas y besarla pasional con la promesa de mucho más si cedía. Koushiro casi siempre terminaba contra la pared. Más rudo. Más persistente.

Pero esa era su forma de ser.

Se asomó al salón y no había ni rastro de Koushiro. Ni siquiera el ordenador estaba encendido. No había nada cociéndose en la cocina. Tampoco la televisión estaba encendida. Los zapatos estaban guardados.

Dejando su maleta junto a su habitación, se rascó la nuca, sin comprender. Hasta que la idea de que Sora y Koushiro juntos y desnudos, sudados y calientes, empezó a llenarle la cabeza. Y maldición, eso era puramente excitante.

Sabía que los otros dos no se sentirían culpables porque los pillara así. Él tampoco. Es más, si eso sucedía, estaba completamente dispuesto a observarles mientras pasaba y quién sabe, unirse. Aunque amaba que ambos gritaran su nombre siempre que les hacía ver las estrellas, era jodidamente excitante para él ver cómo esos dos se unían.

No sabía bien qué pensarían ambos pelirrojos del tema, pero su relación llegaba hasta ese punto con ellos.

Así pues, con esa idea caliente cruzándole la mente, se desnudó de cintura para arriba y caminó hacia la habitación de Koushiro. Error. Ni el pelirrojo ni Sora estaban allí. Miró hacia la de Sora. La única que quedaba libre.

El lugar donde la pasión entre ellos podía estallar eran los lugares menos inesperados. Todavía recordaba el día en que él y Sora habían dejado la cocina echa un asco por culpa de su frenesí romántico.

Llegó hasta la habitación. Silencio total. Nada de jadeos. Ni suspiros ni nombres eróticos. Se asomó y casi se le cayó el miembro al suelo. Literalmente.

—¿Qué hacéis?

Ambos cabezas pelirrojas se levantaron a la par.

Yamato casi no necesitaba preguntar. Estaban acostados en la cama de Sora. Sí. Pero no estaban desnudos ni besándose con pasión.

Estaban vestidos. Con una túnica y escudos. Con las piernas enlazadas, sí. Pero nada más. Sus hombros se rozaban, también. Mas no era nada más que complicidad. Sostenían en sus manos dos pesados libros.

—¿Han estado todo el día leyendo?

Sora le miró, tallándose los ojos.

—¿No recuerdas qué día es hoy?

Yamato rodó los ojos hacia el calendario. Habían dibujado un corazón y libros. Junto al número, dos letras mayúsculas.

—HP. ¿Vais a comprar una impresora?

Koushiro rio entre dientes.

—Harry Potter, Yamato— corrigió. Luego cerró el libro para que pudiera ver la portada—. Sabes que todos los años hacemos esto.

—No. Todos los años sois compinches contra mí para leer esa… cosa.

Yamato había aprendido que insultar al dichoso Potter era casi como soltar una blasfemia con ellos. Así pasó de llamarlo _pardillo con gafas que siempre quiere morir_ , a _cosa_.

Todavía recordaba el año que le obligaron a ver todas las películas seguidas. Se durmió en la primera. La segunda Sora estuvo de morros y en la tercera se marchó. Cuando regresó, la quinta estaba empezando. La sexta terminaba cuando hizo la cena y la séptima volvió a dormirle.

No sé. Era de esas cosas que todo el mundo ama, pero que a él no le llaman. En esos momentos era el bicho raro del trio.

Sora cerró el libro y miró a Koushiro de reojo. El pelirrojo hizo lo mismo y ambos gatearon de rodillas hasta él. Yamato estaba a los pies de la cama, mirándoles con una ceja alzada.

—Sabes, Yamato. Koushiro y yo hemos estado hablando de algo.

—¿Sí?

Sora fue la primera en pasar la mano por su pierna, subiendo peligrosamente hacia sus caderas. Koushiro siguió un ritmo contrario, sobre su vientre.

—Sí— contestó este inclinándose para posar su boca sobre un pezón—. De algo en especial.

Sora había subido más, haciéndole dar un respingo. Sus dedos incitando a su sexo por encima de su ropa.

—¿Qué especial? — cuestionó alargando las manos hasta tocar sus cabellos.

Ambos se miraron y se apartaron a la vez, dejándole con ansias de más.

—Han abierto un parque…— comenzó Sora.

—… muy interesante de…

—… Harry Potter…. Queríamos ir…

—… todos juntos— terminó Koushiro.

Yamato los miraba de hito en hito. Masculló una maldición.

—¿¡Habéis intentado seducirme para soltarme eso!?

Ambos asintieron y le miraron como dos cachorros en un matadero. El rubio se pasó las manos por los cabellos, gruñendo.

Ir de viaje era algo que llevaba tiempo pensando en ofrecerles. Viajar a algún lugar donde no conocieran a nadie. Quizás perderse juntos y disfrutar de su compañía. Pero jamás pensó en un parque basado en eso.

¡Sería de locos!

Pero ellos disfrutarían como locos. Sería como llevar a dos niños pequeños que amaban todo ese mundo.

Los había visto reír, intercambiar frases repetidas veces. Bromear acerca de varitas y animales. De volar en escoba y jugar a un deporte que él veía sumamente peligroso. De hacer magia y de lugares peligrosos.

Esos dos realmente amaban ese mundo.

Muchas veces en el centro comercial solía perderlos de vista y estaban ya metidos en la sección de juguetes, mirando material del susodicho mago. Era más una pasión que compartían.

—¿Por qué no van los dos juntos? — gruñó.

Sora le tiró de los pantalones para que se sentara entre ellos.

—¿Cuántas personas cuentas aquí?

—¿Qué? — murmuró.

—¿Cuántas? — insistió Koushiro por Sora.

—Tres— bufó. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Ambos asintieron y le obligaron a deshacer el gesto para enlazar sus dedos.

—Somos una familia de tres. Lo sabes.

—Pero…

—De tres— repitió Sora callándole.

Yamato frunció el ceño por aquella tortura. Los otros dos se miraron y se acercaron a la par a sus orejas. Ambos mordieron, provocando que gimiera. Se cubrió los labios, mirándoles culpablemente.

—Luego tendrás un premio increíble— prometieron a la vez.

A Yamato se le llenó la cabeza de muchas escenas eróticas con ambos. Revueltos, por separado, de uno en uno, de dos en dos.

Se levantó de golpe, necesitando una ducha con urgencia.

—¿Yamato? — cuestionó Sora.

—¡Vale! Iremos a ese no sé qué cosa de HP.

Si se hubiera quedado más tiempo les hubiera escuchar de alegría. Les hubiera visto besarse con satisfacción y sacar los billetes y planos que ya tenían más que preparados.

Aquellos dos pillastres se la habían jugado.

Oh. Pero luego llegaría la venganza. Aquel no era su juego final.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Parque:** El parque del que hablan es el que cuesta tanto de conseguir entradas. Muchos fans de HP deben de saber cuál me refiero.


	4. Peligro animal

De nuevo haciéndole tortura a Yamato... pobre xD.

* * *

 **HC:** Sora tiene un gusto por los animales.

* * *

Yamato x Sora x Koushiro

* * *

 _ **Peligro animal**_

 **.**

 **.**

—¿De quién ha sido la idea de venir? — cuestionó Koushiro haciendo de para sol con su mano derecha.

En la izquierda sostenía un folleto de animales exóticos al que solo un vistazo había bastado para enterarse de todo. Yamato, a su lado, levantó un dedo y señaló hacia la pelirroja que miraba emocionada a las cebras. Una de ellas se acercó a morder la comida que le ofrecía y ella rio encantada.

Ambos sudaban como pollos. Hacía un calor de muerte en pleno verano. Sus camisas eran ya como una segunda piel casi. Y sin embargo, Sora estaba tan fresca como una lechuga.

Cuando unos días atrás Koushiro había traído las entradas, la pelirroja se había enfadado con un pícaro mohín que al chico de ojos negros le encantó, pues habían sido regaladas por una clienta que claramente intentó tirarle los tejos. Koushiro había aceptado las entradas con educación y las llevó a casa con la idea de que quizás Hikari y Takeru se sintieran atraídos. Incluso veía la posibilidad de que Mimi y Taichi fueran juntos.

Pero Sora se las había quitado de las manos mientras sus ojos brillaban y alegado que se aseguraría que todos tuvieran libre ese día en sus agendas para el evento.

Yamato y él no compartían su fanatismo por el safari. Mientras que Sora era capaz de disfrutarlo, él no cesaba de pensar que estarían mucho mejor en su hábitat y Yamato no cesaba de pensar que ellos estarían mejor en el sofá con tres cervezas bien frías y una película de estreno en el canal satélite.

—La idea fue de ella. La culpa tuya— recordó Yamato dándole un cachete en el trasero que le sacara los colores.

Ambos avanzaron un poco más en busca de algo de sombra. Sora alternaba las idas y venidas de un rondel a otro. Una jirafa quiso comérsele el cabello y Koushiro y Yamato tuvieron que alejarla porque casi se engancha de su cuello.

Se había metido en un cercado de lobos y sacarla de ahí fue casi imposible.

Yamato miró su reloj, el que tanto Koushiro como Sora le regalaran durante su último aniversario.

—¿Crees que podremos convencerla de hacer un alto para comer?

Koushiro dudó.

—SI tiene un animal en la mesa, quizás— bromeó.

Yamato sacudió la cabeza. Pocas veces eran las que el rubio aceptaba una broma en la que tuviera que ver la comida de por medio. Koushiro estaba seguro de que si Yamato no quisiera ser astronauta o músico su tercera vocación sería de chef mundial.

Se acercaron a Sora justo cuando esta sacudía sus manos y les miraba con devoción.

—Son preciosos, en serio. Gracias, Kou.

Le plantó un beso en los labios y una sonrisa como regalo. Koushiro se sonrojó y empezó a pensar que esas cositas ablandaban sus deseos de haber quemado las entradas.

—Vamos a comer, anda— intervino Yamato pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Sora—. Aquí detrás está el restaurante. Junto al acuario.

Sora hizo lo mismo con Koushiro, pero en su cintura. Asintió y tras dar una última mirada a esos animales, les siguió.

Lo que Yamato no contaba es que había que pasar el acuario para llegar hasta el restaurante. Maldiciendo entre dientes, ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada mientras Sora los arrastraba de un tanque a otro y señalaba puntos fuertes. Incluso pudo decir que varios peces se parecía a alguno de ellos.

El de Koushiro tenía colores rojos y nada de forma extraña. El de Yamato estaba dentro de un saxofón de plástico que tenían como decoración. El suyo propio era un joven pez naranja que era perseguido por ambos peces.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al restaurante, Yamato tenía el estómago por los suelos y no pensaba más que en comida. Koushiro se quedó guardando la mesa mientras que la pareja iba en busca de comida. Yamato conocía bien los gustos de sus dos amantes, así que buscar algo para Koushiro no sería difícil.

—Oh, Dios. Matt, mira que bolitas de arroz más preciosas. Parecen pandas.

Yamato las miró con las cejas alzadas.

—Son fáciles de hacer.

—¿Harás? — Sus ojos brillaron con emoción y esperanza.

Él asintió, pensativo, mientras echaba más ensalada al plato de Koushiro y el de ella.

Sora continuó emocionada con lo que quedaba de parque. Koushiro terminó con dolor de piel por las horas bajo el sol y sin protección. Yamato tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza de haber seguido a la chica por todos lados.

Mientras ella dormía satisfecha en la parte de atrás del coche que conducía, miró hacia el chico con el ceño fruncido.

—A la próxima, quemas, destruyes, mojas, lo que sea, las dichosas entradas.

Koushiro asintió y se quitó los zapatos con alivio.

—Creo que tengo ampollas.

Yamato frenó de golpe.

—¿Qué dices de pollas?

Koushiro agrandó los ojos y le miró con espanto.

—¡Ampollas!

—Gallinas.

Los dos miraron hacia Sora. Bostezaba y se acomodaba en el asiento, todavía en el mundo de los sueños. Su respuesta había salido casi automáticamente.

Ambos hombres suspiraron.

—Parece que realmente vamos a tener que hacerle un regalo por navidad— murmuró Koushiro—. Habrá que comprarte pastillas para alergia.

Yamato chasqueó la lengua.

—¿En serio vas a comprarle el dichoso conejo?

Koushiro enarcó las cejas.

—O un conejo o regresar a caminar todo lo que hemos pasado hoy. Así que lo veo algo más rentable.

El rubio no pudo más que darle la razón.

Aunque un mes después, su nariz le odiaba con toda su alma. Las pastillas de la alergia poco hacían contra su problema. El conejo de Sora que había apodado como Yako, reuniendo las dos primeras letras de los nombres de sus dos personas favoritas, le odiaba y adoraba roerle los zapatos.

Koushiro le daba palmaditas de alivio.

—Venga, verla feliz es lo mejor.

—Koushiro. Si no fuera porque tengo la nariz como una fuente de mocos, en estos momentos, tu culo estaría contra mi cadera y tu cara contra la pared mientras tu boca gritaba mi nombre. A veces eres un genio, pero otras me dan ganas de torturarte.

Koushiro enrojeció ante la idea. Sora se unió a ellos, sentándose sobre sus rodillas y aumentando sus estornudos.

—Oh, Yamato— protestó—. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Él asintió y se encogió de hombros mientras se limpiaba la nariz.

—Solo tendré que soportarlo un tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo viven los conejos?

Sora sonrió con inocencia.

—Muchos años si los cuidas bien.

Yamato maldijo entre dientes. Dudaba que su nariz aguantara tantos años.

Pero ver a Sora feliz, que fuera capaz de besarle aunque tuviera la nariz como un tomate, daban sentido a soportar todo y más.

Aunque no compartiera el amor de Sora por los animales.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Este fue mega flojito uxu.


	5. Lujoriosa trampa Fin

Hemos llegado al final de este reto *se tiran confenti* Aunque me entristece, hasta aquí llegaron las cosas. Gracias a mi retadora amo todavía más este trio. No descarto en un futuro volver a escribir de ellos nwn.

En fin: ¡Gracias por seguir hasta aqui!

Recuerden que este fic participa en su reto del foro **Proyecto 1-8**

* * *

 **HC:  
**

Sora es fanática de la ropa interior. Koushiro y Yamato no sabían que también lo eran. Especialmente, cuando la chica la lleva puesta.

* * *

 **Lujoriosa trampa**

.

.

.

—Te juro que es precioso, Mimi.

Yamato y Koushiro levantaron la vista de la revista que estaban leyendo cuando escucharon la puerta. Sora entró con el móvil contra la oreja y al verles, les sonrió, acercándose para besar a cada uno en la frente y girarse en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca fresco en la nevera.

—Es completamente atractivo, seductor… sí, totalmente sexy.

Ambos hombres se miraron y arquearon una ceja interrogativamente. ¿De qué diablos hablaba Sora? Porque esas palabras eran claramente sospechosas.

—Estoy segura de que si lo vieras, sería también tu tipo.

Ok. Sora solo tenía dos tipos de hombre. Y los dos estaban sentados en el sofá. Al menos, eso creían.

—Sí. En serio. Es que es de escaparate. Ya sabes. Estoy segura que una vez lo pruebas, repite. ¿Yo? Sí, cuandito que pueda. Y seguro que repetiré.

Mientras Sora caminaba de un zona a otra, ambos hombres la miraba por encima del respaldo del sofá. La forma en que cerraba la puerta de la nevera. Se quitaba la chaqueta y entraba al baño. Salía para entrar en su dormitorio y regresar con ropa más cómoda.

Había dejado bolsas sobre la mesa, pero ninguno les hizo caso.

—¿Crees que Sora nos esté…?

—Ni lo pienses— negó firmemente el rubio—. Fue limpia y clara con nosotros dos. ¿Qué te hace pensar que podría hacer algo así?

Koushiro señaló la puerta encajada del dormitorio.

—¿Sus palabras, quizás?

Yamato estaba a punto de protestar nuevamente cuando Sora regresó al salón. Continuaba hablando con Mimi por teléfono e iba en bata. Sonriéndoles con ternura, regresó a su dormitorio. Ellos le habían devuelto la sonrisa por cumplimiento.

Volvieron a pegar sus cabezas mientras ella se encerraba.

—Como decía, no pienses en eso.

Yamato se levantó con intenciones de aclarar la situación y saber a qué se refería. No es que Sora tuviera vedado mirar a otros hombres exactamente, pero dudaba que les pusiera los cuernos cuando ya le costaba soportar a ambos, en el ámbito sexual.

Pero de las mujeres uno nunca podía saber.

Se asomó para verla de espaldas, canturreando, mientras sacaba cosas de las bolsas que había traído. Suspiró aliviado. Ningún hombre a la vista. Llamó a la puerta y ella se giró para sonreírle.

—Justo a tiempo— saludó—. ¿Podéis tú y Kou esperar en el salón? Quiero que veáis algo.

Yamato asintió y tras darle un beso en la nuca, regresó al salón. No era lo mismo "ver" que "escuchar". Así que como mejor pudo, calmó al pelirrojo hasta que los pasos suaves de Sora se escucharon en el salón.

—

.

Koushiro, por más que Yamato estuviera tan tranquilo, no las tenía todas consigo. Sí, reconocía ser un inseguro en estos temas. Pero él no era como Yamato que por donde pisaba salían chicas. Él no quería un reguero, quería a Sora. Y por más que amase al rubio, sabía que sin Sora de por medio, su relación no marcharía exactamente bien.

Sintió que Yamato le daba un apretón en la pierna como apoyo y cuando levantó la cara para mirarle sus labios quedaron presa de los contrarios por un segundo. Sintió sus mejillas arder y suspiró un poco más aliviado. Hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta de que Sora se plantó ante ellos, corriendo las cortinas.

Ambos estaban con la boca abierta y el corazón palpitando en su pecho.

Bueno, podía alegrarse porque a menos que alguien vaya a dejar a otra persona en ropa interior, eso era claramente justo lo contrario.

La pelirroja los miraba con vergüenza, pero mantenía las manos en sus caderas mientras mostraba su ropa interior. Ambas prendas negras y de lazos rosas. Yamato carraspeó.

—¿Qué tal? — cuestionó ella—. ¿No es precioso?

Ambos asintieron mientras sus ojos brillaban con emoción. Sora se movió coqueta de un lado a otro, dándoles una buena vista de su trasero, de la forma en que la prenda se aferraba a él y a sus senos, realzándolos.

—¿Tiene visto bueno?

A Koushiro casi no le salió la voz. Levantó el índice y Sora rió alejándose.

—Ya vuelvo con más.

Ambos se echaron hacia atrás. Koushiro se pasó una mano por la cara, hasta que sintió que alguien le agarraba sus partes. Yamato enarcó una ceja con diversión.

—La tienes como un garrote.

—¿D-de quién es la culpa? — gruñó pidiéndole educadamente que quitara su mano.

No le importaría en otros momentos, pero si continuaba con su mano en ese lugar, iba a empeorar.

Yamato le soltó, sí, pero guió su mano hasta su propia entrepierna. Estaba duro ahí abajo también.

—Esa mujer disfruta haciéndonos esto. ¿Crees todavía que se iría contra otro?

Antes de que Koushiro pudiera responder, Sora apareció de nuevo. Esta vez, era un conjunto dorado. Sujetador sin tirantas y un velo cayendo hasta sus muslos, dejando ver insinuador tanga bajo él.

Koushiro tuvo que coger aire varias veces. Yamato se removió incomodo a su lado mientras ella giraba y se tocaba a sí misma en zonas poco eróticas, pero que a ellos los revolucionaba.

—¿Y cuántos dices que has… comprado? — carraspeó Yamato enarcando las cejas. Cruzó las piernas en un vano intento de cubrir su erección.

Sora rio.

—No lo he dicho. He comprado tres. El tercero era de ensueño, pero demasiado caro. Lo compraré la próxima vez.

Koushiro la miró sin comprender.

—Tienes un cajón lleno de ropa interior.

La chica asintió, sonrojándose.

—Me gusta la lencería. Es mi Hobby coleccionarla. Yamato tiene un cajón repleto de púas y tú uno con más de mil juegos en cedés. No creo que sea tan diferente a lo que hacéis. Jo.

Infló los mofletes con enfado, sentándose en el sofá frente a ellos y cruzando los brazos.

—Solo quería haceros participes.

Koushiro se lamió los labios.

—Creo que es obvio lo participantes que estamos en esto, Sora.

La joven levantó la mirada hacia ellos. El pelirrojo se hizo un gesto hacia sus caderas y ella siguió la mirada. Coloreándose del mismo color que su cabello. Miró hacia Yamato y este separó las piernas para que también viera la manera en que lo tenía.

La chica se llevó las manos a la boca, alagada.

—De todas maneras. ¿Quién es ese al que te vas a conseguir sí o sí?

Koushiro clavó la mirada en Yamato, quien hizo un gesto interrogativo lleno de orgullo. Tanto meterse con él para que no se preocupara, y al final era Yamato quien estaba más preocupado.

El pelirrojo sonrió para sus adentros.

—Oh. ¿Lo que hablaba con Mimi?

Ambos asintieron, ella sonrió.

—Hablaba de un conjunto precioso de encaje que deja mucho que desear a la imaginación. Es precioso. Ella pensaba comprárselo para lucirlo ante Taichi. Esperad— murmuró mirándoles incrédula—. No me digáis que…

Ambos asintieron con cierta vergüenza. Sora rio entre dientes, sacudiéndose hasta que no pudo más y los abrazó.

—¿Cómo voy a querer otro hombre si en casa tengo todo lo que necesito?

Los dos expulsaron el aliento de puro alivio. Sora simplemente sentía fijación por la ropa interior. Una fijación que a ellos los ponía como dos buenos toros, debían de añadir.

No habría cuernos. Ni engaños. Solo ropa de por medio, muy fácil de quitar, muy dada a imaginar.

Ambos se miraron con complicidad mientras ella abría sus pantalones contra la excusa de aliviarlos.

Ya sabían qué regalarle en un futuro próximo.

Porque de amor, era lo que más tenían cargado.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Gracias nuevamente, por leer y acompañarme! Y si solo has leído: ¡Buen provecho! : D

 **12 de febrero del 2016.**

 **Chia S.R**


End file.
